Archer Wyvern 145WB
Archer Wyvang 145WB is a Balance-type bey from Beyblade: Shogun Steel. It is owned by Captain Arrow. Its parts can be obtained from the BBG-25 Ultimate Synchrom Defense X Stamina DX Set to be released on November 17. Sadly, the set does not come with any Crystal Wheels, therefore, you cannot obtain the light-blue "Archer" Crystal Wheel. It was first seen on episode 32. It wields the sky element. Stone Face This stone face represents a wyvern, a mythical winged dragon-like creature as seen as those two flaps of skin right next to Wyvang's head; wyverns are known to be wicked in nature . Wyvang also has yellow serpentine like eyes and two long spiky horns and is depicted quite roughly on the face. Chrome Wheel Wyvang's chrome wheel represents a sort of dragon-like sculpture. It is a valuable stamina type wheel due to it being smooth and curved, however, the stickers can affect stamina and add more friction. Crystal Wheel: Archer Archer has large curves from a bow protruding around one half of its circumference, with some fancy string details engraved in the rest of the design, notably where the crystal is located. Spin Track: 145 145 is the fifth highest Spin Track available, along with the various other 145 variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145 etc.). It can be used in Stamina customizations to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, since it stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers. The tracks taller than 145 are the TH170 Spin Track (Beat Lynx), the 230 Spin Track (Flame Byxis), and the 160 spin track (Guardian Leviathan). TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more defense but does not wobble like 230. Customizations *MF Pegasis 145RF (Attack) Performance Tip: Wide Ball (WB) Ball is with a larger spherical surface, hence “Wide”. Due to this, it is an improvement over Ball in terms of Defense. This is because of the greater surface area in contact with the Stadium floor at any one time. However, because of this wider contact area, the bottom also causes more movement compared to Ball. This is disadvantageous when facing an Attack-Type, because the Defense customization is closer to the Stadium exits, hence increasing the chances of a KO. To prevent this, many launch Wide Ball-based customizations so that the Beyblade stays in the center, while retaining the Defensive qualities of Wide Ball. However, if you use a Metal Face, you can launch at full power. Since it moves around, it is best used as a destabiliser, which is what makes this a good performance tip. It is a transparent orange in color. Recommended combo: (HWS) Hades Striker 90WB (attack), (zero G) Guardian Girago 160WB (defense) Attack: 1 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 1 Gallery アーチャーワイバーン.jpg-thumb-400x290-5172.jpg|Archer Wyvang Beast Sketch ArcherWyvangData.jpg.bmp|Archer Wyvang being analyzed by Mal's computer Wyvang.jpg|Archer Wyvang Facebolt Trivia *At first, before episode 32 of the Beyblade Zero-G Series aired, it was thought that the beyblade was "Samurai Balro DF145SF." *This is the 3rd time 145WB has been used, the 1st being Rock Leone and Hasbro's modified Variares. Category:Shogun Steel Beyblades